A Fresh Start
by Raven Wings' Flight
Summary: No sure what I'm gonna do with this one any ideas?


A Fresh Start (DN Angel)

Summary= A girl is Diasuke's class claims to be able to help. She turns out to be the real deal and helps, but what if the phantom thief falls for the assassin? What happens when Raven notices that someone's got their eye on Diasuke and she asks Dark to help? Will he help his new found friend? Will both of the pairs' love last? And what will happen when Satoshi falls in love with the assasin's sister and Krad feels protective over Raven but does not love her? Diasuke X Riku, Dark X Raven, Satoshi X Phoenix

?Diasuke's POV

We sat in class talking about last night. I just sat their quietly and listened as the others talked about my alter ego.

"He cute but he hasn't got enough sense to know that one of these days he's gonna get caught," one girl said. The silver haired girl beside me's jaw tensed up.

"Can't he learn not to do so much robbing? I mean he's cute but he isn't smart enough not to fight the police," another girl said. Her hand curled into a fist.

"He's so cute though and such a bad boy!" one of the girls squealed while the others agreed. That was the last straw for her. She stood and turned to the girls.

"None of you take him for what he is! He's smart enough to have deceived to police for many years and he's never given up, ever! He's determined an stubborn. He's cute, yes, but do you think he wants a bunch of random girls fantasizing about him?! If it were me I wouldn't," she snarled, silencing them. She said back down but didn't relax as the girls moved across the room.

"That was a new one," Dark said to me.

"Yeah, not many girls don't just fall all over you," I replied to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Dark yelped. As the bell rang signaling the end if class, Raven grabbed her stuff and handed me a note before walking outside. The note read:

Dark, Diasuke,

Meet me down at the beach tonight. I can help you trust me. I would do nothing to harm either of you.

576-438-9892

Raven Higane

"What do you think, Dark?" I asked him.

"Two words: When and Where," he replied. I pulled out my phone and dialed Raven's number.

{when and where} I texted.

[Moon high. The beach cave] she replied immediately afterwards.

{why there?} I asked.

[I'll take care of the details you two just show up, got it?] she replied.

{whatever.} I replied lamely.

.

.

.

?Dark's POV

Daisuke changed to me and Wiff became my wings as I flew down to the shore. The moon rose to its highest and out of the water a dragon like serpent lifted its head and looked around. It crawled out of the water and walked into a cave. I slipped in before the rock closed and followed the creature. I notice a girl sitting on its back in the saddle. The dragon allowed the girl to dismount and moved toward a crystal looking thing.

"You came. How nice," she said looking at me. She had long dark purple hair, white wolf ears and tail, long black claws, dragon wings, fangs and sharp teeth, and two dark purple claw tattoos under her blue eyes. She wore a sleeveless black dress that went down to her knees, a black spiked dog collar, and bandages around her ankles and wrists.

"Who are you?" I asked as Wiff jumped onto my shoulder.

"My name is Raven Higane," she replied using her snake like tongue to lick her fangs.

"How can you help us?" I asked, remembering what she had said in the note. She moved toward me and knelt down on one knee. She looked at me but never met my gaze.

"I wish to separate you from Diasuke Niwa's soul so that you may move freely without his judgement. You will be free and immortal," she explained, speaking as if she was from another time.

"Thank you," was all I could manage to whisper as I accepted her offer. She stood up and put out her hand, still not meeting my gaze.

"Take my hand," she smiled a sweet, reassuring smile that revealed a few of her sharp teeth and more of her fangs. I placed my hand in her's and felt something move within me. It felt like something was ripping at my soul. When the pain subsided and I opened my eyes I saw Raven laying on the ground half on her side. She was breathing heavily and panting. She looked so fragile that if I touched her she would break.

"Raven! What happened? Are you ok?" I asked dropping to my knees and taking her in my arms.

"I used too much magic. When I separated you two, something else happened. Something sent Diasuke back to his home and drained me of my energy," she replied, panting. She tried to move but fell back into my lap. Her dragon didn't look any better than she did. He had shrank down to the size of a house cat and drug himself to his master.

I can't just leave her here. I thought looking down at the exhausted demon dragon rider.

"Kyu!" Wiff squeaked, jumping up and down on my shoulder in excitement.

"What? You want me to take her home?" I asked confused by my little rabbit looking familiar. His eyes use to either be red or dark purple, depending on if it was me or Diasuke who had control. Now, his left eye was purple and his right was red.

"Kyu- kyu! Kyu- kyu!" He squeaked again. Apparently, I nailed it. I sighed in defeat when I looked down at the girl and dragon. Great. I was out numbered by a rabbit, a dragon, and a beat up girl. As I stood I held her bridal style with her hand resting on her dragon's back and the other dangling from the now unconscious girl's side. Wiff turned into my wings as I walked toward the blocked off cave entrance. As I neared the stone slowly rolled away to reveal the fresh salty air of the ocean breeze. Wiff lifted us into the night time sky and carried me back to Diasuke's house. I decide that since Dia and I had been separated that it was best to knock before entering. I knocked on the from door and heard someone jump up to answer it. I got pulled inside by Emiko, Diasuke's mother.

"Dia told us about the separation," she said not yet noticing the girl in my arms. Towa was the first to notice.

"Dark, who's that?" she asked curiously.

"Raven Higane. She goes to school with Diasuke and she's the one who separated us," I explained, "when she separated me from Diasuke she must have used up too much magic and collapsed. Would you mind if we both staid here for a bit?"

"First off, Dark Mousy you live here and, second off, yes she may stay until she is able to leave. Thank god today is the beginning of Spring Break," she replied. "If Diasuke says it's ok you both can stay in his room. Depending on where she lives she may wind up moving here," she said again. I thanked her and went up stairs. Opening the door as best as I could, I ran into Diasuke.

"Dark?" He asked, "is this real? Did she separate us? Did she really help us?"

"Yes, she did and now it's our turn to help her," I said looking down at the sleeping human and dragon. He nodded and beckoned us over to the bunk bed.

"Put her here. She can stay her until she's better or what ever mom says," Daisuke said. "Wait, where will you sleep?" He asked. I spread my wings, wrapped them around myself, and curled into a ball, falling asleep.

.

.

.

?Raven's POV

Blood, death, pain fills the nightmares I dream. I shiver and hold my dragon close as my right wing extends. I soon wake up, panting, and find that it's already day.

{where am I?} I thought to myself, smelling the room. {Diasuke Niwa? Could I really be in his house?} I asked myself. I yawned, stretched, and slung my legs over the side of the bed. {I guess I was too weak to change my clothes...} I thought, snapping as a white dress and black knee-high Converse sneakers appeared on me. My silver hair was brushed and clean, my nails were black again, my spike color was straightened, and my wings were half hidden by the black elbow-sleeve mini jacket. I laid back my ears and allowed my tail to hang as I went to the door. Before I could open it someone else opened it first.

"I just came up to see if you were awake," Dark said as my dragon climbed onto my shoulder.

"Ummm," was all I could say.

"C'mon. Emiko wants to meet you," he said, taking my hand and leading me down stairs where every one sat in the living room. "Emiko, she's awake," he told a woman.

"Ah, Miz Raven, we've heard a lot about how you separated these two," she smiles. Dark can't help but smile too.

"It was but a simple favor," I said, elbowing Dark in the ribs as his smile grew. He coughed as I knocked the breath out of him.

"How's your leg feeling?" Miss. Niwa asked.

"My leg?" I asked twisting my left foot.

"You broke it last night," Dark explained.

"It doesn't feel broken. In fact it feels fine," I replied trying to remember most of what happened last night.

"It's like you're indestructible or something," Dark joked, ticking me off. A vein showed on my jaw bone as I hit him in the back of the head with my wing.

"Seriously, the Dark I knew didn't joke around," I growled, agitated. Suddenly, Miss. Niwa was examining my wings in fascination. My dragon looked at Towa and licked his lips hungrily. I yawned and stretched my wings, spreading them even wider. I stopped and looked at the others, embarrassed. They looked at me for a moment before bursting into laughter. I looked at them confused, making them laugh even hard. Frankly, I was getting beyond ticked. "I'm not that funny," I growled, crossing my arms and half curling my wings around me.

"Where do you live?" Emiko asked.

"Down on the shore with my sister, Phoenix," I replied, shifting to a cat and stretching with no wings. Dark picked me up and began stroking my back. It felt good and I began to purr a bit.

"The shore? That's dangerous!" Emiko practically shrieked. Croxbury coiled around my neck and hid in my fur.

"We like it down there. We love the cool salty breezes, the cold water on a hot day, and our cave," I said.

A/N: Sorry this first chapter is so short.


End file.
